Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2/Gallery
The Nightmare War Nightmare Moon cackling S4E2.png|The Nightmare has begun Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E2.png|Dark Rage Twilight edging backwards S4E2.png|Twilight pleads with Luna Nightmare Moon looking up S4E2.png|"I have waited long enough!" Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E2.png|Yay, now we finally know the color of her magic aura! Nightmare Moon destroying a statue S4E2.png|''Kablam!'' Nightmare Moon's magic aimed at the ceiling S4E2.png|Why would you destroy the roof like that? Twilight looking up at a falling rock S4E2.png|Time to be somewhere else! Twilight dodging a falling rock S4E2.png|Right in the nick of time! Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E2.png|Everypony's favorite princess arrives to defeat the big baddy Stern Princess Celestia S4E2.png|What are you looking at, Celestia? Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E2.png|The dark queen herself Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|"I'm giving you one chance to stand down!" Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E2.png|No interest in negotiation! Princess Celestia dodging magic S4E2.png|Too slow! Hole in the roof S4E2.png|Wait, how did the moon get right there? Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Luna, you can't do this! Think of how long you were banished! Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Trying to negotiate with Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png|Nightmare Moon pays no heed to Twilight's words, since, you know, she isn't actually there. Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Wait, how did Celestia get so far behing Twilight? Princess Celestia addressing Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Game face on! Princess Celestia mad S04E02.png|That's the exact same battle face she put on for Chrysalis, if you know what I mean. (Recycled animation maybe?) Nightmare Moon responding S4E2.png|"Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon closeup S4E2.png|... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight looking disappointed S4E2.png|Disbelief Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E2.png|"I have but one royal duty now..." Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E2.png|"...to destroy YOU!" Magic beaming towards Princess Celestia S4E2.png|She's gone mad! Princess Celestia escaping through roof S4E2.png|Run run, little princess Princess Celestia escaping through roof 2 S4E2.png|I go to retrieve the Elements! Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E2.png|"And where do you think you're going!?" Twilight looking through hole in the roof S4E2.png|About to give chase Twilight takes off after Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Giving chase Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png|I'm gonna kill you, Celestia! Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Three Alicorns in the air at the same time. All we're missing is Cadance Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E2.png|You won't get away from me! Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Bam! Princess Celestia dodging beam S4E2.png|Luna just added another crater to her own moon. Also, how is the moon already setting?! Magic missing Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Whoops Twilight watching the chase S4E2.png|Shocked Castle at night S4E2.png|Hey, nice view Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Ooh, almost! Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E2.png|And... Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png|Bullseye! Princess Celestia gasping S4E2.png|Sunfall Princess Celestia falling to the ground S4E2.png|She's dead! Twilight notices Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png|Celestia! Twilight flies down to Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Noo! Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E2.png|I AM VICTORIOUS! Twilight slowly hovers down S4E2.png|Sunlight is DEAD Twilight covering her mouth S4E2.png|It can't be! Twilight welling up S4E2.png|No... Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E2.png|Sobbing Twilight crying S4E2.png|Seriously the saddest and deepest part of MLP yet... Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E2.png|Twilight is sure she's failed Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E2.png|She's alive! Twilight 'you're alright' S4E2.png|You're okay! Twilight looks up in awe S4E2.png|Oh this is great! Now you can...? Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E2.png|Why aren't you looking at me? Celestia clenching her eyes S4E2.png|The bitterest duty Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E2.png|The last resort Princess Celestia using magic on compartment S4E2.png|What could this be? Elements of Harmony rising S4E2.png|Ta-da! It's the Raw Elements of Harmony! Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E2.png|The Elements of Harmony deploying Twilight commenting on the Elements S4E2.png|Realisation Twilight realising she is in a flashback S4E2.png|I'm in the past! Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E2.png|About to bring out the big guns Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E2.png|Preparing to harness the Elements Elements moving towards Princess Celesta S4E2.png Elements moving towards Princess Celestia 2 S4E2.png Element of Magic rising out of top sphere S4E2.png|The Unifying Element - Magic makes it complete Princess Celestia with the Element of Magic S4E2.png Elements spin around Princess Celestia S4E2.png|Celestia gathering the Elements Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Celestia using the Elements of Harmony. Celestia with the Elements S4E2.png|It's too awesome! Twilight looking at the light S4E2.png|Oh, I have to watch! Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png|How many times must I kill you? Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E2.png|Nightmare Moon prepares for a fight Princess Celestia awaiting her sister's attack S4E2.png|Oh Luna... I really didn't want to do this... Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements 2 S04E02.png|I'm sorry, Sister, but you left me no choice... Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Good and Evil collide head-on Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E2.png |No! I can do this! Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E2.png|"Nnnoooooo!!!" Luna being sent to the moon S4E2.png|Blasted to the moon Mare in the Moon S4E2.png|The legend of the Mare in the Moon begins Twilight with glowing eyes S4E2.png|Awakening from her vision Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png |Okay, that was... freaky! Discord expressing delight S4E2.png|I for one found it absolutely delightful! Discord holding poster S4E2.png|It was an Oscar-winning performance! Discord holding poster 2 S4E02.png|Of course, he can see what happens on the Dream plane... Rainbow Dash, ready for action S4E2.png|Did you find out who's flank we need to kick? Twilight 'I saw something from a long time ago' S4E2.png|I saw something from a long time ago...But it didn't explain what's going on now. Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png|I've got it! Just sip the potion again! Spike 'you sure about this?' S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png|"Oh, I do hope she breaks into a song this time!" Discord's first defeat / The Tree of Harmony Twilight in second flashback S4E2.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E2.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing S4E2.png Discord holding Celestia's tail S4E2.png |"How about a nice game of pin the tail on the pony?" Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png|is that my tail ? Celestia gasping S4E2.png |Finally, we get some humor out of Celestia! Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E2.png |"Playtime is over Discord!" Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E2.png Celestia and Luna unamused S4E2.png|all right discord, get ready to be turned to stone for stealing my sister's tail. Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E2.png Celestia opening her saddlebag S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png |Ready, luna ? Discord 'ooh' S4E2.png Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing at the princesses S4E2.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E2.png|princess power Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E2.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E2.png Discord laughing at his defeat S4E2.png Discord's first defeat S04E02.png|Well, that explains a lot! Discord being turned to stone S04E02.png Twilight going further back in flashback S4E2.png Twilight gasping S4E2.png The Tree of Harmony S4E02.png|The tree of harmony Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Twilight confused S4E2.png Twilight 'my cutie mark...' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E2.png Luna 'are you sure?' S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Element of Magic exiting tree S4E2.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Let's go save a tree Spike eagerly asking Twilight what she saw S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Discord listening to Twilight S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Twilight explaining the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack "let's go save a... tree" S4E2.png Everfree Forest S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E2.png|MLP... now in THREE-DEE! In the Everfree Forest Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight '...I should go after them...' S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|History is repeating itself. Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Cragadile walking out of the creek S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Cragadile attacking S4E02.png|Cragadile Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Twilight sees the cragadile fallen onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile subdued by black vine S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Applejack using the black vine as a lasso S4E02.png Cragadile's mouth subdued by the black vine S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Applejack 'A little too close if you ask me' S4E02.png Twilight 'I just can't seem to get these new wings...' S4E02.png Rainbow 'You'll figure it out eventually' S4E02.png Twilight 'Eventually isn't soon enough' S4E02.png Applejack 'You have been having an awful lot of trouble...' S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Twilight 'What' S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Applejack points her hoof at Twilight S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight 'But the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it' S4E02.png Twilight with tears in her eyes S4E02.png|The harshest rejection Fluttershy 'It is probably for the best' S4E02.png|If even Fluttershy is against you, you know the situation is dire! Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Back at Ponyville Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png|Gummy doesn't seem to mind. Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png|Help! Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png|Dang it Discord, you had one job. Discord nervously snaps his fingers S4E02.png|Wait, I was supposed to be helping them? Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png|Traumatized for life. Discord talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in clearing S04E02.png|How did your search for the Tree go? Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png|That well, huh? Twilight "Equestria will need me" S4E02.png|My people need me. Discord expresses surprise S4E02.png|They do? Discord "better than everypony else" S4E02.png|"Well, you are better than everyone else." I just never thought you'd notice. Twilight feels insulted by Discord S4E02.png|I'm not better than anyone! Wait, that came out wrong. Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E2.png|Discord teasing Princess Twilight by giving her a robe and a... rather creepy-looking scepter. Discord gestures toward Everfree Forest S4E02.png|"Good thing you left your friends alone in the most dangerous place in all of Equestria while they try to save everyone from the vines. It was very responsible of you." Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|Twilight is not impressed. Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png|Oh Discord shut up! Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png|Listen to Discord... literally. Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png|Twilight has two crowns! Discord should be worried about the element of animation errors! Twilight "never should've come back here" S4E02.png|I never should have agreed to come back here! That was a whole 66 seconds I spent changing my mind twice! Spike "just trying to get under your skin" S4E02.png|"He's just trying to get under your skin, Twilight." Twilight "well, it's working!" S4E02.png|"Well, it's working!" Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png|Going into the Everfree Forest with only Spike to back me up? What could possibly go wrong? Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png|Have fun storming the castle! Tensions rising Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png|This is a lost cause. Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png|Maybe whatever Twilight saw wasn't real! Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png|Or maybe... Black vines inside a ravine S04E02.png|It is right under the castle of the Pony Sisters, conveniently slightly off-screen where you couldn't see it before. Light and black vines in a cave S4E02.png|Of course! Clearly, the tree is going to be wherever is least convenient. Twilight's friends looking into the ravine S4E02.png|So uh, how do we get down? Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png|Take the stairs, silly! Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png|Are we there yet? Twilight and Spike are lost S4E02.png|Apparently not. Twilight "never should've left my friends" S4E02.png|I never should have left my friends. It made no sense even then! I mean, how were they going to fix the tree without all the Elements of Harmony? Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png|I can see forever up here. Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png|Ah, there they are! Good thing they didn't have too much time to get ahead of us with our rapidfire indecision. Twilight attacked S4E2.png|Turn your back on the princess you're escorting for ten seconds and she's already being attacked. What is this, a video game? Spike shocked S4E02.png|Oh gosh I don't want to restart this level. Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png|Let's save it already! Applejack pulls at black vines S4E02.png|I thought you were supposed to be good with plants, Applejack? Rainbow Dash "nice try" S4E02.png|Nice try. Rainbow Dash flying hoof kick S4E02.png|Clearly, kicking them will be super effective! Rainbow Dash hits the ground S4E02.png|Or not. Rarity "the tree remains in jeopardy" S4E02.png|The tree remains in jeopardy. Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Not that I have any ideas to fix that. I'm just saying. Applejack "that's what I thought" S4E02.png|That's what I thought. Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png|Man, why did we send away the pony who can take on an Ursa Minor by herself? Sun and moon in the sky S4E02.png|Is it day or is it night? Who knows. Going to wreck havoc with the calendar, though. Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png|It was your idea! Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png|Ashleigh Ball needs to stop arguing with herself! Spike falls down the stairs S4E02.png|Clearly this is how you are supposed to descend the stairs. Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png|You alright there, Spike? Spike says Twilight's in trouble S4E02.png|Twilight's in trouble! Go save her while I get rid of these hash marks! Mane Six vs. the vines Twilight surrounded S4E02.png Twilight about to be attacked S4E02.png|Sleeping pony princess! Vine prepares to attack S4E02.png Vine tangled S4E02.png Applejack traps the vine S4E02.png Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png|Leave the her alone you trouble making vines! Mane six prepare S4E02.png Vines respond S4E02.png Rainbow Dash prepares to attack S4E02.png Rainbow Dash attacks S4E02.png Pinkie Pie teases the vine S4E02.png|Hey, try and catch me. Rarity teases the vine S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png Applejack avoids the vines S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E2.png Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png Unicorn Blast S4E2.png|When all else fails, blow it up. Twilight exhausted S4E02.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Rarity talks to Twilight S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Giving up the Elements Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Close up of the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Twilight flying toward tree S4E2.png Vines grabbing Twilight S4E2.png Twilight tries to escape from the vines S4E2.png Twilight cutting vine with magic S4E2.png Twilight looking at the tree in fear S4E2.png Twilight listening to Celestia in her mind S4E2.png Tree of Harmony branch S4E2.png Twilight hovering in front of Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Twilight determined S4E2.png Twilight 'I know how we can save the tree' S4E2.png Twilight "give it the Elements" S4E02.png|We have to give the tree the elements. Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png|What? Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Rarity objecting S4E2.png|but twilight, my purple diamond is beautiful and i do'nt want to give it up. Applejack speaking to Twilight S4E2.png Element of honesty S4E2.png|i do'nt know , this is hard to give this up. Twilight "it isn't the Elements" S4E02.png|Come on guys, this is for celestia and luna. Ponies smiling at Twilight's speech S4E2.png|well, ok if its for your aunt in laws and our friendship. Twilight 'and our friendships may be tested' S4E2.png Twilight's friends "it will never, ever be broken" S4E02.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png|Good bye beautiful jewels. Twilight collecting Elements S4E2.png Elements spinning around Twilight S4E2.png |Twilight using the elements of harmony Vines speeding toward Twilight S4E2.png Vines spinning around Twilight S4E2.png Vine grabbing Element of magic S4E2.png Twilight levitating Elements toward tree S4E2.png Elements going into place S4E2.png Ponies concerned about Twilight S4E02.png Element of magic going into place S4E2.png Tree of Harmony lighting up S4E2.png Vines disappearing S4E2.png Vines Destroyed S4E2.png Everfree Forest being restored S4E2.png Vines disappearing from Ponyville S4E2.png Discord on the ground S4E2.png Discord 'oh, poo' S4E2.png Harmony Tree shining S04E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E2.png|we're free. Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png|Celestia, luna your ok. Twilight's friends feeling proud S4E02.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Tree of Harmony closeup S04E02.png Bud sprouting from tree S4E2.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Mysterious chest S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png|What is in the box ??? Luna 'six locks, six keys' S4E2.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E2.png The last flashback Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Discord "save the day this time" S4E02.png Discord "blast the beastie" S4E02.png Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png Discord having crafty thoughts S4E02.png Fluttershy "our friendship remains" S4E02.png Fluttershy using Stare on Discord S4E02.png|Don't be getting any ideas! Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png|Oh, that's right… There's another reason Discord doesn't do the stuff he used to do anymore. Applejack still confused S4E02.png Discord "should've sprouted up ages ago" S4E02.png Twilight "what did you say?" S4E02.png Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png|Is he wearing a French maid costume?! GET ME MIND BLEACH!! Discord holding Zecora's potion S4E02.png Twilight drinks Zecora's potion S4E02.png Twilight sees one last flashback S4E02.png Plunder Seeds.png Tree of Harmony without elements S4E02.png Twilight angry at Discord S4E02.png|That does it! No more drinking random bottles full of suspiciously colored liquids for this pony! Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png|It's a good thing I'm here to teach you valuable lessons about friendship, now that you're not writing a report to Princess Celestia every week. Discord "what kind of friend do you think I am?" S4E02.png|What kind of a friend do you think I am? Discord smug and Twilight unamused S4E02.png|The kind who isn't, apparently. The Summer Sun Celebration Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Orange Box appearance S4E2.jpg|"Orange Box" Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|We're doing this Summer Sun Celebration right! Magic rainboom over Canterlot S4E02.png|Sonic Starboom !!!!!!! Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png|Twilight's got a new tiara. Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Princess Twilight happy S4E02.png Promotional Season 4 premiere teaser image.png The Mane Six at a castle.jpg Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png Season 4 promo Princess Celestia.png